1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner, a combustor, and a method for remodeling the burner which are used for a gas turbine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As more attention was focused on energy resource problems and environmental problems, a variety of approaches have been made over long periods of time in various fields. Related techniques concerning gas turbines have also been developed and remarkable advancements have been achieved in lower-NOx combustion as well as in the improvement of combustion efficiency by temperature enhancement of the combustion gases discharged from a combustor. With increasingly tightened regulations relating to NOx emissions, however, there is a urgent need to further reduce NOx emissions.
JP-2003-148734-A, for example, discloses, as part of the above, a gas turbine combustor configured to inject a fuel into air holes, form coaxial jet flows of the fuel and air, and supply the jet flows to a combustion chamber.